1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for mechanically retaining and electrically connecting insulated electrical conductors and more particularly to a terminal apparatus for electrically interconnecting two or more insulated electrical conductors without the need of special tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Terminal block are apparatus which are commonly used to electrically interconnect insulated electrical conductors or wires. A terminal block typically includes a base of electrically insulating material adapted to be mounted to a structure and may include a number of threaded fasteners in threaded sockets spaced along the block, some of which may be electrically connected. A set of wires are interconnected by connecting one end of each wire to a common fastener or to one of a series of electrically connected fasteners. To make such a connection, insulation must be first stripped from the end of the wire. If the wire is solid, the stripped end may then be bent in a U-shape and hooked around a fastener, whereas if the wire is stranded a special tip in the form of an eyelet or fork is installed on the stripped end and the tip inserted under the head of the fastener. The fastener is tightened with a screwdriver to complete the connection. This connection process is tedious and requires an excessive amount of time and effort, particularly were a large number of connections must be made.
Terminal blocks are known which utilize contact elements having spaced resilient figures defining wire accepting slots to interconnect two or more small gauge wires. Such units are like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,498, 3,239,796, 3,848,954 and 3,937,549. These devices require special tools for installing the wires to the slot-type or clip-type terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,449 to Robert A. Elm, issued May 21, 1974, teaches a terminal strip for interconnecting separate sets of wires. This device has disadvantages in that it requires many additional loose parts namely at least three slot-type contact elements to interconnect up to four different wires together. Additionally the contact elements must be urged against the wires employing a set of pliers or other crimping tool and requires a special base which must be elevated above the mounting structure which may take up valuable space within certain types of equipment, such as telephone wall jacks and the like.
Accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide a terminal apparatus for electrically interconnecting two or more insulated electrical conductors utilizing a single interconnecting element which can be applied without the need of special tools.